


30 day NSFW challenge - sander sides

by Lipcious



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bad Puns, Forehead Kisses, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipcious/pseuds/Lipcious
Summary: Basically just porn. I probably won't update every day but rather when I feel like it, sorry.





	1. Day 1 - Cuddles (naked) - Roman X Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Starting of very sweet with fluff before adding the spice in later chapters.

It was not a particular secret that Patton was very affectionate. He was constantly making contact with the other sides, even if it was just a simple hand on a shoulder or a pat on the back (pun intended), Patton loved to show his love through any physical means.  
This was why Roman wasn't surprised when he woke up this morning to his boyfriend wrapped around his middle. Roman felt his heart swell and his face begin to warm with a light blush as his, very naked, lover snuggled into his chest. His content smile illuminated by the soft morning lighting basking the room, creating a very surreal atmosphere, but that's to be expected from Roman's room.  
Roman lowered his head slightly to lay a quick kiss on Patton's forehead, feeling slightly guilty when he felt his darling stir. Though, the guilt quickly melted into overwhelming love and admiration as Patton scrunched his nose slightly and giggled softly.  
"Good morning" Patton breathed softly, voice heavy with sleep and slightly hoarse from last night's activities.  
"'Morning princess" Roman responded, ducking down to plant a quick kiss on Patton's lips, "Sorry for waking you".  
Patton laughed again, filling Roman's heart with even more admiration, if that was even possible. "It's fine, I need to make breakfast soon anyway".  
Roman smirked slightly wrapping his arms around his beloved tighter, bringing him further into his broad chest "Not yet you don't, five more minutes".  
Patton chuckled as his boyfriend's actions, but nodded his head in agreement, "Five more minutes" he repeated before his breathing began to even out and his eyes dropped down lightly.  
Roman smiled to himself, "Maybe ten" he muttered.


	2. Day 2 - Kiss (Naked) - Virgil x Patton

Patton gently layed Virgil down on the bed capturing his lips quickly. Pausing slightly only for breath as he untied his cardigan and throwing it to the side while virgil copied the action with his hoodie. Locking lips once again, they both kicked their shoes off, not particulary caring where they landed.  
Slowly Patton rubbed his hands up either side of Virgil, riding his t-shirt upwards before parting once again. Virgil whined slightly at the loss of his lover's lips, and Patton chuckled slightly before pulling the t-shirt up over his boyfriend's head and letting it join the assortment of clothes already manifesting on the floor of his bedroom.  
Virgil suddenly felt slightly subconcious and began to pull at Patton shirt, huffing slightly as he was unable to take it off, pouting his lips. Patton giggled slightly, causing Virgil to turn bright red, before removing his own shirt and meeting Virgil's lips.  
Virgil shuddered after feeling Patton's toungue run gently over his lips and slowly parted them, egarly inviting his boyfriend's toungue to explore his mouth with a lewd moan.  
Virgil found himself so lost in his own pleasure that he had bearly registured Patton removing the rest of their clothes, until he heared his belt clink against the floor where it had been flung.  
Suddenly Virgil became ultra aware of his exposed body, his eyes opening wide immeditly, only to find his vision slowly darking. His breathing began to rapidly increase and, despite how hard Virgil tried to calm it, it did not hinder. Whenever Patton stroked his skin he felt as if his skin had been set a blaze and it burned furiously. Patton began to place kisses on his jawline and neck, each one setting ablaze to Virgil's skin.  
Too hot  
Too hot  
Too hot!  
"Verge?" Virgil was pulled out of his own mind by his Boyfriend's concerned voice, allowing some of his vision to return as he was reminded of his surroundings and ancorring his focus and thoughts on his boyfriend. His beautiful boyfriend. His boyfriend that was now looking down at him with worry eched into his eyes. Virgil blinked, his breathing beginning to level slightly, only then did he notice how wet his eyes were. When had he started crying? Damn he fucked up. This was suposed to be good, it was meant to feel good, and yet because there was something wrong with him, he had made Patton worry about him. He had to appologise. He had to, it was the only thing he was any good at.  
"P-Pat..." Virgil's voice was shakey and broken, in turn breaking Patton's heart. "I-I'm s-sorry"  
Patton quickly shushed him, wiping his tears softly "You've nothing to be sorry about, Vi", he quickly ducked down to place a quick peck to each of Virgil's cheeks then one to his lips. "I don't want to do anything you're not ready for verge, and it's perfectly fine to change your mind".  
"B-but I-" Virgil was quickly silenced by another peck on his lips.  
"No buts mister, now get ready my fellow agent" Patton smiled, a glint in his eye.  
Virgil raised an eyebrow, "agent?"  
"Yep, because we're about to go undercover" Patton giggled before pulling the bed covers over both of them.  
Virgil smiled slightly, his breathing finally evening out. "Thanks Pat"  
"Anything for you Verge". Patton grinned while placing his arms around Virgil, careful not to startle him but also letting him know he's safe.  
Virgil hummed in contentment.  
"Warm...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to make my son suffer


	3. Day 3 - First Time - Logan X Virgil

Logan bit his lip, his brows furrowed slightly as he slowly and expertly worked Virgil open with his fingers. Using his knowledge he had gained from several books and forums online, Logan searched for a certain spot inside his boyfriend, using his facial expressions and noises as a reference for what felt good and what was uncomfortable, quickly making mental notes on the slight changes of each.  
Suddenly, Virgil's eyes shot opened as he let out a lewd moan. Logan smirked slightly before attacking that spot without mercy, until Virgil was fucking himself back on his fingers. "Fuck Lo, I-I can't".   
"Can't what, Virgil? Use your words" Logan responded, his voice as steady and monotone as usual, though slightly deeper than normal, indicating his arousal at the scene unraveling in front of him. That voice drove Virgil wild with need.  
"I ca-can't tak- ahh - take it any-anymore, pleaaase!" Virgil practically screamed.   
Who was Logan to deny such a logical and reasonable request?  
Logan quickly grabbed the lube from the bedside table and thoroughly coated his cock, whining slightly at the touch on his long ignored erection. Slowly, he began to push in to Virgil, watching his boyfriend's face for any signs of discomfort. Once he was fully inserted, he waited, allowing Virgil to bottom out.   
Virgil groaned, he breath coming out in short pants. "Lo, please move" he almost begged.  
"Are you sure, there is no rush and if we go too fast I may hurt you and-" Logan was quickly stopped by Virgil capturing his lips.  
"Lo, please stop thinking and fuck me already" Virgil all but growled.  
Logan swallowed slowly before pulling back and snapping his hips back into their original position, the action being met with a chocked moan.  
Logan set a fast and rough pace at the sound of approval.  
Virgil's bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, continuously letting out moans at each thrust, unable to stop them. "F-Fuck Lo- so go-od"  
Logan quickly hoisted Virgil's legs over his shoulders, and pounded into the new angle, drilling into Virgil's prostate. The new position had Virgil seeing stars. He immediately brought his arms over Logan's shoulders, practically screaming Logan's name, not caring if the other sides heard or not, his mind completely lost to the pleasure being provided by his boyfriend.  
Logan lent down, pushing his lips upon Virgil's, resulting in a deep, yet messy, kiss. Both moaned into each others mouths before being forced to part for air.  
"Lo-ah I c-can't-" Virgil gasped biting his lip harshly and rutting into the air.  
Logan was quick to wrap his hand around his boyfriend's member and lean down to Virgil's ear "Then don't" almost on command Virgil was coming, shaking his hips to help ride him through his orgasm.  
Logan shortly followed, biting down on Virgil's shoulder, muffleing his cry.  
A few moments passed and Logan slowly pulled out, his dick twitching slightly at the whine of protest Virgil let out. He then collapsed next to his lover. Both sides lay in silence, their collected rapid panting being the only sound filling the room. What seemed like an eternity passed between the two before Logan sat up, going to the bathroom and bringing back a warm damp towel and he cleaned his lover up before climbing back into bed and wrapping them both in the covers.  
Virgil immediately huddled into Logan's warmth humming slightly, "That was amazing" He yawned slightly.  
Logan smiled, feeling his own eyelids drooping slightly. "So, was i satisfactory?"  
Virgil giggled slightly, a light blush over his cheeks, "Definitely" he responded before he snuggled further into his boyfriend's chest. "Love you, Lo" He mumbled, his voice already heavy with sleep.  
Logan smiled at the sight, "Love you too, Verge".


	4. Day 4 - Masturbation - Solo-Patton (with background LAMP)

Patton pouted slightly, rolling over with a huff. It was almost 3am and he had yet to catch even a wink of sleep. It wasn't his fault if his mind decided that he wasn't tired. A grin quickly made its way onto his face as the thought of the many lectures he had received from Logan surrounding his sleep schedule.

_"Patton, sleep is an important component in achieving a healthier lifestyle, without it your brain will begin to shut down and working will be almost impossible"._

Patton let out a giggle to the darkness of his room as he remembered how his boyfriend's nose wrinkles slightly and when he ranted, it was just so cute! 

Sighing happily, Patton allowed his mind to wonder to all four of his boyfriends and their cute little quirks: The way Roman's eyes light up when he talks about a new idea; the way Virgil ducks his head slightly in embarrassment whenever he receives a compliment; The way Deciet's entire face heated up whenever Patton pulled him to a hug.

Patton whimpered slightly at the thought, if he had his boyfriends with him, he was sure he'd be able to fall asleep quickly in their arms, warmed up by their heat engulfing his body. Patton bit his lip, an idea quickly forming in his mind. He quickly jumped out of his bed and began grabbing items from his room.

First, Virgil's old jacket, then one of Roman's many sashes and an old tie of logan's. He set the items on his bed and frowned, he didn't have any items of Deciet's, in fact Patton was pretty sure he only had one outfit, making it almost certain that Dee would notice it missing. Patton frantically searched his room until his eyes set on the small snake plushie Dee had given him. Grabbing the plush he pressed it to his nose, inhaling deeply, the scent of Deceit was faint, but it was there. Patton brought the plushie to the bed and held it against his chest as he buried himself in the items.

Patton giggled fondly at the sensation of being surrounded by his boyfriends' scent. The scent was intoxicating, filling Patton with memories of Roman's arms pining his own to the bed, while Logan tightens his tie around his head, gagging him while softy petting his hair and praising him. Virgil's nails gently scratching down his back and digging themselves into his hips, leaving slight imprints. Deceit nipping hungrily against his neck, marking him as theirs.

Patton ground his hips roughly against the mattress, a stuttering moan leaving his lips at the sensation. Biting his lip, he slowly trailed one hand in between the matress and his hips, pulling his boxers down enough to grab at his leaking dick, a deep groan resinated off his walls. "A~ah, god"

Slowly rolling his hips into his hand, Patton began to build up a rhythm. The room quickly filled with desperate moans, Patton flushed slightly at his own noises, but it just felt so good.

He started working his hand faster, running his thumb over his leaking tip every so often, his pre-cum dripping, almost constantly, onto the sheets below him. His hips started to stutter, breaking out of the rhythm he had build. He bit his lip, hard enough to break the skin, as his eyes screwed shut and he came against his hand and the sheets.

Patton stilled, his hot breath steaming his glasses up as he tried to catch it. He swallowed hard, feeling how his throat had become slightly sore from his consistent moans. He let out a shuttering giggle, feeling his eyes begin to drop. It didn't take long for Patton to decide to leave the task of cleanup for when he awoke.

_'Well that's one way to fall asleep'._

**Author's Note:**

> Real short first chapter but i promise they get longer


End file.
